dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phantom Planet/@comment-26445136-20150821025736/@comment-1429814-20150821152652
Yeah, and these are my ideas for the following episodes: *College Showdown (the only other one besides Bitter Reunions where neither Sam nor Tucker make a appearance; plus Jack and Maddie are absent from this one. Plus it features Jazz's HAZMAT suit, Spectra, and Valerie Gray...and a new character named Julie, Jazz Fenton's older and hotter cousin voiced by Mae Whitman.) *Sam Phantom (the second Danny Phantom movie with no cold opening or designs in title card) *Vacation Haunt (another scary Halloween episode where, in this episode, Vortex, Nocturne, and Undergrowth join forces and abduct every student from a nearby haunted house (save for Danny, Sam and Valerie). Plus one out of only three episodes to have Sam bound and gagged.) *Bad Girls' Revenge (Spectra, Ember, Desiree, and Kitty kidnap Sam, Jazz, Paulina, and Star and lock them in a suspended cage above boiling acid and Maddie, Valerie, and Dani have to rescue them, while Danny, Tucker, and Jack are at Chicago. Unusual for an episode Danny never appears in a title card nor does he become a ghost.) *Sick Daze (A new ghost called Malignus, voiced by Tom Kenny, who spreads illnesses around Amity Park and Casper High, causing everyone, including the Phantom team, to wear health respirators to ward them off. Lots of girls wearing health respirators in this one!) *Revenge of the Phantom Master (The Phantom Master has kidnapped Sam and Tucker and locked them in the basement somewhere in Casper High. Danny, Jazz, and Valerie try to save them before the Ecto-Acne smoke bomb goes off in an hour.) *The Son of the Ghost King (The scene with Star and Paulina betting Tucker for eating a stinky but delicious durian fruit reminds me of the cold opening and ending from "Fright Knight".) *The Smell of Fear (Lots of gas mask scenes in this one! Introduces an evil smelly ghost named Stinkweed.) *Rock and Rule (Not to be confused with the 1983 movie. A musical episode!) *Love Rivalry (Only other appearance of Elliot/Gregor from "Double Cross My Heart". Looks like Elliot is now dating Valerie.) *Disaster Date (Star replaces Sam Manson as Danny Phantom's crush after Sam gets paralyzed by Wasp-Sting's killer bees and taken by Jack and Maddie to Fenton Works to remove bee stings from her.) *Arabian Frights (Arabian Nights version of King Tuck, with Tucker as the evil caliph, Sam as Princess Samantha (SAMANTHA!? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!), Mr. Lancer the sultan, and Paulina, Star and other teen girls harem girls!) *Kid Stuff (Youngblood casts a spell to turn every citizen of Amity Park, including Danny and Tucker, into young children (save for Sam). All alone, Sam saves the day by reverting the spell. Meanwhile, her 10 year-old cousin, Peter Manson (voiced by Grey Griffin's son Tex Hammond), stays with her.) *Dany Phantom (genderbent episode with a female Danny Fenton "Dany", a male Sam Manson, a female Tucker Foley "Taylor", etc. Bookened by surgical-masked and gloved Sam and Tucker with an ill Danny in bed.)